


nothing more

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in the backseat of a car in the dark of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno really, I guess this was inspired by Slightfaith's newest gif, bless u Ru <3

Heaving gasps filled the air, the sound loud and shutting out the sound of the highway. it was all dark outside, the gray car parked at the side of the road was practically invisible.  
The windows in the car were all blurry from the heat, a hand print or two decorating the ones by the backseat, but no one paid attention to the car standing alone at the side of the road, a good while away from the city. The few cars that passed didn't think of it, and none of the passengers would know of the two inside it, letting out their hidden desires in the foulest of ways, their minds too clouded and lost to care.

The younger of them was on top, he always wanted to be in control, he always said he was better at being in charge, and the older simply agreed, he didn't mind following his lead, he was simply taking it in with pure joy that the younger, fair haired man wanted him, the helpless and needy sounds he made told him so. He'd never admit it, the younger one, never speak of his feelings, and the elder had accepted that, for the hands in his hair and the blue eyes that never wavered from his own spoke for him.

Another moan slipped out from the younger ones parted mouth. "Vegard," he'd repeat, as if his entire vocabulary had been lost, and he'd continue saying it, the name tasting so different on his lips now than when they were in public and all desires were hidden.

Vegard, as the elder one was named, loved hearing him say it. No one said his name quite like his little brother, and he was ashamed at just how much he enjoyed it, and for how long he'd taken pleasure in hearing him say it, long before any of their perverse activities in private had begun.

"You're so lovely," Vegard would praise, kissing the younger man tenderly, trying to push away the need to kiss him all over, shower him with the affection he deserved, simply because the younger one hated the attention. But Vegard still thought of it, how he deserved much more than he wanted, and Vegard could give. It never crossed his mind that maybe it was his own need to just touch him and feel him all over, have him spread out beneath him, completely in his command to do as he pleased, and he would shower affection onto him, no matter how the blushing blue eyed man would squirm and look away.

"You're beautiful," Vegard would say, his hands resting on each of his little brothers slender hips, following the constant movement of them as he pushed down on him and rolled his hips, a heavy friction building up between them for the second time that evening. 

The evidence of their sinful pleasure was already there, having been spilled in the passenger seat with the younger one sitting on his brothers lap earlier that evening, a myriad of whining, gasping and sobbing sounds coming from him as he moved on top of him, taking him in and riding him with slow movements.

"Bård." Vegard looked up at the dominating blonde riding him, spellbound by his flushed face, his glazed over eyes and the light sheen of sweat on his skin in the darkness, his brothers hands resting on Vegard's shoulders to support himself.   
"God, you're so Amazing," Vegard groaned, he loved the feeling of being inside him, nearly going out of his mind at the tight feeling. His one hand was locked in a tight grip in Bård's long hair, keeping his face close to his own, feeling Bård's heavy breaths on his skin, and his other hand was on his brothers swollen arousal, sliding up and down the hard shaft. 

That was the first time, they'd been hung up on the good feeling, fucking until they both were completely drained and the the heavy smell of sweat and sex clung to the inside of the car.  
But they hadn't been done. The chances they had to be together were so few, they weren't going to waste it. The second time, on the backseat, they were just rutting against each other with shallow thrusts, this time more lost in each other than anything else. 

Vegard's hands were electric on Bård's skin, jolting shivers shooting through him, and he was completely out of control of the noises he made, the actions that he did. Had he been unaffected, he'd never in his wildest dreams be moaning out his brothers name in ecstasy, but he was affected, he was smitten, he was head over heels lost in the brown orbs that stared back at him, and he wouldn't change a thing. 

"I'm not gonna last," Vegard moaned breathlessly, barely able to say the words without his voice breaking, bucking his hips up against Bård, their cocks rubbing together, and it only drove Bård to move faster. With Vegard on his back on the backseat, and Bård straddling him awkwardly in the narrow space, Bård wanted to hear his brothers voice, he wanted to feel every ounce of him tremble for him, need him so desperately, to the point of them both getting lost in each other. It was that which drove him, that, and the need for his own release, rolling his hips and thrusting against Vegard's lower body.

They were sweaty, bård could feel a bead of sweat run down the bridge of his nose, and Vegard's chest under Bård's hands was slick with it. The air in the car was heavy and hot, but they just kept going, their breaths quick as they escaped their lips in synch with their thrusts. Bård could tell that Vegard was close, his breathing began hitching, he arched his back and bucked his hips, his head lulled back and he sobbed quietly, the Adams apple bobbing in his throat. 

"You can't take anymore?" Bård was breathless, but he still managed to put on a teasing smile, judging his brother just a little for not keeping up.  
"Shut up," Vegard growled, blushing mildly.   
"Never," Bård panted, leaning back, placing his hands on each of Vegard's thighs, and carrying on grinding on him. Truth be told he was also close, his mind was a mess, but he wanted Vegard to cum first. For Vegard's voice was unique, it was like music to his ears, and when he finally let loose, Bård could swear angels were singing. 

And Bård was rewarded for his work, soon Vegard was coming, his seed spilling onto his own stomach, moaning all through his orgasm.    
"Jesus christ..." Vegard's Voice was raspy and choked, he moaned broken curses under his breath and his chest rose and fell quickly, his fingers digging into Bård's thighs.  
Bård continued his own movements as Vegard shook under him, and he was moving with quick thrusts that gradually became faster as he reached for climax, whining and gasping for more, his eyes shut tight and lips parted. He felt Vegard's hands caress him, the rough fingertips slide up and down his thighs and he heard his voice, encouraging him.

Funny how it all was so indifferent at that point. The cars that passed had no intentions of stopping to see if it was someone who needed help, no one would have stopped to check when cries came from the gray car, no one gave it a second thought.   
And the two brothers inside the car, huddled together on the backseat, gasping and heaving for air as they held each other, they didn't care. At that moment, the world was completely ignorant to the forbidden romance blooming on the backseat of a gray Toyota car, and two bodies wrapped up in each other right there, wanted nothing more than that.


End file.
